


Skye Hunts Grant

by thegirlwiththecoffeeflask



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfic, First Fic!, First time writing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththecoffeeflask/pseuds/thegirlwiththecoffeeflask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to trap Grant, when he's least expecting it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye Hunts Grant

Skye's been working at the coffee-shop for a month now. She loves work, the smells and sounds of the place and she gets to meet new and interesting people everyday. Of course there are some regulars. She knows all of them by name and starts preparing their orders as soon as she sees them.

 

And there's Grant. Tall, stiff and handsome. And built. Oh, so built. It must be why he's so stiff. He's mostly taut muscles and angles. He caught and held Skye's attention the minute he walked in, flexing those muscles while placing his order. Which was a week ago. He's been coming to the coffeehouse everyday since. He's a loner, doesn't seem to like talking to people much and sits in a corner working away on his laptop.

 

And Skye's taken it upon herself to get him to talk. Shes decided to flirt with him till he has no choice but to open up. Must be something about those deep brown eyes of his. That Skye's caught staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Skye smiled at him and was about to say more but he keeps glancing away. Damn. Skye really wants to talk to him. Hear more than a few words in his deep voice that sends shivers down her back. Her back that she wants him to hold with his big hands. Focus, Skye. With an effort and a sigh, she pushes those dirty thoughts out of her mind. How is she supposed to focus when he's sitting there looking all broody and mysterious. When he's ignoring Skye's every flirtatious glance and smile.

 

When all else fails, a woman's gotta try Cosmo. No matter how cheesy or designed-to-fail the moves seem to be. The cheat sheet to trap a guy into making out with you. Skye has her strategy in play. And phase one in motion.

 

Today he ordered Irish coffee. Skye takes the tray to him. And on purpose forgets to add sugar. Grant takes one sip of his coffee and makes a face.   
'You forgot to add sweetener.'  
'I did?' asks Skye. She removes a sachet of it from her apron pocket, adds it to his coffee. She stirs it and slowly lifts his mug up and takes a sip. She knows there's some microfoam on her lips. She licks it and gives him her best 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' smile. His face. Grant looks so stunned. And his eyes widen.  
There. It's perfect now.' Skye says. She turns and walks away, giving him a quick grin.

After a while, Grant comes to the counter to pay his bill and smiles shyly at Skye.  
'Uh, thanks for the sugar. I mean, the coffee.'  
'Anytime. I'll be seeing you again tomorrow then?'  
'Umm, yes. And from now on, Irish coffee's going to be my new favourite drink.'  
'Uh, thanks for the sugar. I mean, the coffee.'  
'Anytime. I'll be seeing you again tomorrow then?'  
'It is? I'm so glad.'

As he leaves, Skye rests her back against the countertop. Score one for Cosmo. It fucking works.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? My very first fanfic!! 
> 
> I initially thought of it as a one shot, but it'll be longer it seems. The sparks are not flying yet, but I hope they soon will be!
> 
> Any feedback is welcome! And would be very helpful!


End file.
